The Fallen Star
by Revi Karelin
Summary: After learning of his new stance and Dio's curse, Jotaro Kujo also learns that he has a a younger sister. Upon first impression, this young lady seems legit, but Jotaro soons learns there's more to this young Joestar than just her stance.


Chapter One:

This Little Girl

It was a warm spring afternoon in Japan, and Jotaro Kujo was fast asleep in his bed. As he slept, there came a loud clatter from the kitchen. Jotaro tossed in his bed, but realized there was no point. Suddenly, he heard his mother scream. When he jumped out of bed, he saw his mother bawling her eyes out as his grandfather held his arm.

"W-what's going on?" Jotaro asked.

"There you are, Jotaro. Hey, would you mind giving me a hand?" Joseph asked, pointing to the first aid kit on the wall.

As Jotaro handed the first aid kit, Holly stood up and wiped her eyes. Then, she began to scan the room feverishly. The confused expression on Jotaro's face had Holly caught at a cross road.

"Papa, where'd she go?" Holly asked.

"Huh? Oh, I think she went out into the garden." Joseph said, patching up his wound.

"Mom, what's going on? Why is the old man bleeding?" Jotaro asked.

"Well you see I've been withholding information from you, Jotaro. I'm sorry for not saying something sooner, but you aren't an only child." Holly confessed.

Joseph and Jotaro looked at Holly with blank expressions, which made Holly uncomfortable. She rubbed the back of her neck, and sighed. Then, she took a deep breath and screamed to the top of her lungs.

"You have a little sister name Seiyuki, and she has a stance!" she screamed.

"What? That doesn't make sense. You and Dad only had one kid, and it's just been us since I was a kid. What do you mean I have a sister?" Jotaro said, rubbing his temples.

"Well remember that time when you stayed with Grandma and Grandpa for a while? That was when I was pregnant with Seiyuki. That was also around the time when your father went on tour. I couldn't raise you both, so I had her sent away to stay with some relatives." she said.

"Holly, if you knew she was your child, why didn't you bring her home when Jotaro was older?" Joseph asked.

"I had forgotten about her, it was nearly 8 years when Jotaro started high school." she said.

"You mean you abandoned your own child in order to take care of the other? That's half assed and stupid!" Jotaro yelled.

"I'm so sorry, Jotaro! If I hadn't been so careless, Seiyuki wouldn't be the way she is." Holly cried.

As Joseph consoled his daughter, Jotaro walked outside to meet his supposed sister. When he entered the garden, he didn't see anyone out there. Suddenly, he heard a meek, quiet voice from beneath the cherry blossom tree.

"Oh Kato, why can't people be more like birds? You know the old saying, birds of a feather, flock together." the voice sighed.

"If people were more like birds, we wouldn't be special. Everyone would look the same." Jotaro replied.

As the girl stood, she looked at Jotaro with an intense expression. Her violet eyes were red from crying, but the expression proved she was more enraged than sad. Suddenly, the girl's stand came out. It was a woman covered head to toe in silver and black, her clothes covered in spikes like a punk rocker.

"Xana, use Bloody Shatter!" the girl ordered.

The stand did as she was told, and the spikes on her gloves grew like knives. She charged at Jotaro, and rammed her fist into his gut. However, Jotaro felt no pain. His stand, Star Platinum, took the hit. Then, Star Platinum hit Xana in her stomach. The girl was sent flying across the garden, falling into the bushes.

"Damn it Star Platinum, you weren't supposed to hit her." Jotaro cursed.

Star Platinum stared at his master, and then looked down. Jotaro quickly ran after the girl and watched her rise to her feet. When he reached the bushes, the girl was already on her feet. She looked at Jotaro with a crazed expression, and then snapped her fingers. A burst of lightning exploded from her fingers, but Star Platinum guarded Jotaro from the blast.

"Jotaro, can you hear me? Are you okay?" Joseph called.

"Seiyuki, it's alright! There's no reason to be afraid!" Holly called.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" the girl cried.

"Please Seiyuki, stop trying to kill big brother!" Jotaro called.

"Die! All of you must die!" she screamed, snapping her fingers.

A large bolt of lightning struck the ground, nearly hitting Jotaro. Joseph and Holly tried to chase after him, but it was too late. Jotaro was already at full speed, running towards his little sister. Her grabbed her waist, and hugged her tightly. Her fingers laced with lightning, Seiyuki clawed at his back. The volts shocked Jotaro, but he still held on.

"L-let me go! Leave me alone!" Seiyuki screamed.

"No, I'll never let you go. Not again!" Jotaro argued.

The lightning surged from her fingers into the ground, but the currents faded on impact. Seiyuki gripped her brother's back, and began to bawl. She felt so much pain, but she finally felt love. Holly dropped to her knees, and sighed in relief. Joseph patted his daughter on the head, and smiled.

"See Holly, everything's going to be just fine." Joseph said.

Jotaro lifted his head, and looked into his sister's eyes. They had returned to their original purple eyes. Seiyuki sniffled as her tears fell onto Jotaro's face. As he stood up, Seiyuki collapsed into his arms.

"I-I'm so sorry, big brother." she stuttered.

"It's okay, you can make up for it later." he sighed, walking her inside.

Once everything was cleaned up and everyone calmed down, Seiyuki started baking with Holly. It seemed that through everything she'd experience, Holly was no longer her neglectful mother. Seiyuki saw her as her beloved family member.

"What smells so good?" Joseph asks.

"Don't be so impatient, grandpa." Seiyuki smiled.


End file.
